


kiss me too fiercely; hold me too tight

by thecloseryoulook



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecloseryoulook/pseuds/thecloseryoulook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the skimmons celebrities au - a possessive skye hates photo shoots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me too fiercely; hold me too tight

**Author's Note:**

> a big thanks to those who've contributed to the celebrity au so wonderfully before me - tumblr users plinys, dementage, and pizza-is-my-buziness!! y'all are wonderful.

“I still can’t believe we’re going to be on the cover of Entertainment!” Skye squeaked, almost bouncing in the back seat of the car. “I feel like we’ve really made it, you know? We’re a real, actual TV show.”

“We only just got season two, Skye,” Coulson chided from the driver’s seat. “Wait until season six.”

Fitz was sitting in the passenger’s seat, while Jemma sat next to Skye in the back. 

Fitz turned around in his chair. “You know this means we’ll have to do more photo shoots though, right?”

Skye made a face. “Damn. I hate photo shoots.”

“What do you mean?” Jemma asked. “The camera loves you.” She grinned, and Skye smiled nervously back. Skye knew that the grin contained volumes of things Jemma couldn’t say with their co-stars around, but she got the message. 

“It’ll be fun. We’ll go get  drinks after,” Jemma continued. The emphasis on “drinks” gave the sentence a new meaning.

“Can I come?” Fitz asked.

“No,” replied the girls simultaneously. 

“Fine,” he pouted. “Skye, I really don’t see what’s so bad about photo shoots. It’s not that hard. You just have to smile.”

“I always make the weirdest faces,” Skye complained. “It makes my whole head look stupid.”

“I think you have a lovely head,” Jemma insisted. 

Skye raised an eyebrow as Jemma flushed.

“That - that came out wrong.”

Before Jemma could say anything else, Coulson interrupted.

“Alright, kids, we’re here!”

The four climbed out of the car and found themselves outside Entertainment Weekly’s headquarters. Ward and May, having travelled over in another car, were already standing outside. 

“Woah,” Skye muttered, staring up at the enormous building in front of them. “I didn’t think it’d be this intimidating.”

“You’ll do fine,” Jemma whispered back, sensing Skye’s nerves. She took Skye’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I’ll be with you the whole time - we all will.”

Skye nodded and they began to walk inside, keeping her hand locked with Jemma’s. In front of them were Fitz and Ward; they could hear Ward complaining about May’s driving. 

 

They were greeted by an official-looking man in a suit as soon as they entered the building. 

“Hello, hello, welcome! My name’s Eric, I’ll be your photographer today. Can I get you anything before we head up?”

They all shook their heads. Skye turned to Jemma with wide eyes.

“We’re taking photos first thing? Oh god, I was thinking we’d be interviewed first, or at least something other than this…”

“It’ll be okay,” Jemma promised. “Eric looks like he knows what he’s doing. He’ll make sure we all look great.” At Skye’s skeptical look, Jemma sighed. “Come on, Skye. Remember,  drinks after?”

Skye nodded, a look of determination coming over her face. “Right,” she agreed. “ Drinks when we’re done.”

 

Eric chatted away throughout the elevator ride and walk to the studio, but only Coulson and May, the two most experienced actors, really seemed to be listening. The others were a combination of excited and nervous that effectively blocked out their senses. 

 

The doors to the studio opened to a familiar sight. 

“Hey, aren’t those our costumes?” Ward asked. 

“Yeah,” Eric replied. “For the first shoot, we figured we’d do it in costume, so we asked the studio to send them over. Here, grab yours - there are changing rooms over to your left.”

Skye picked up her costume and immediately felt a wave of relief at its familiarity. She looked over at Jemma, who was holding her costume up.

“The tie one? Really? This thing’s such a pain to put on,” she complained.

“It’s my favorite,” Skye replied with a grin.

Jemma leaned in to Skye’s ear. “Maybe you can help me take it off later,” she whispered. 

The words sent a chill through Skye’s body, and she felt a flush creep up her neck. “Jem!” she whispered. “Not here!” 

“Oh no, not here,” Jemma replied wickedly. “I saw a lovely storage closet on the way here, though.” 

“Come on, girls” May said loudly from behind them. “Hurry up.” 

“Right!” Skye said, jumping back from Jemma. The two hurried after May into the changing room. 

 

When the three emerged, the boys were all standing behind the camera. 

“Ready?” Eric asked. “Let’s start with some group shots. Everyone stand in front of the backdrop, and I’ll sort out positioning.”

The six actors stood in front of the white drop as Eric began moving them around. Much to her dismay, Skye found herself on the opposite side of the formation from Jemma. 

“Now, Miss Simmons and Mister Fitz,” Eric said, “In the season one finale, things really heated up between you two, right?” 

“Uh, well, not really, I mean, he almost died, and my character doesn’t really -” Jemma tried to stammer out a response.

“Well, it’s what the fans want, anyway,” Eric insisted. “So let’s pose you two accordingly. Leo, why don’t you put your hands around Miss Simmon’s waist? And Jemma, if you look up at him - yes, just like that, perfect.”

Skye frowned. She knew it was just a photo - that Jemma was acting, they were all acting - but the way she was looking at Fitz made Skye want to start throwing punches. 

“Miss Bennet,” Eric called from behind the camera. “Smile, please.”

Skye forced her lips into what she hoped was at least a semi-presentable smile. The camera started snapping and Skye tried her best to keep still. 

After a minute, Eric peeked his head out from behind the camera. “That’s it for the in-costume group shots, I think. Singles are up next. Let’s start with the men, shall we? Ladies, you can wait just outside, or there’s some food down the hall.”

The three women left. May immediately sunk down into one of the chairs outside, closing her eyes. “Catnap,” she muttered. 

“Late night, Mel?” Jemma asked.

When May didn’t respond, Jemma shrugged. “Do you want to go get something to eat, then? Or are you still a bit nervous?”

“I’m starving,” Skye replied, her voice heavy with desire. “Absolutely starving.”

Jemma grinned. “You know, I think I feel about the same way.”

 

The closet door slammed behind them as Jemma pushed Skye against it. Skye grabbed her tie, pulling her in closer until their lips crashed together. Skye slid one hand around and against the small of Jemma’s back while keeping the other firmly clutching the tie. 

Jemma broke the kiss a moment later, and looked quizzically at Skye. “Is something wrong?”

“His hands on you,” Skye nearly growled. 

“Babe, you know we were both acting -”

“Still.”

Jemma was about to reassure her girlfriend but found herself moaning instead as Skye’s lips trailed down her neck. 

“Careful,” she breathed. “They can’t see any marks.”

“Let them see,” Skye murmured. 

Jemma’s breath hitched again as Skye fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. Skye's every touch was electric. Dying to share the static pent up within, Jemma pulled at Skye's jeans. The tie was over her head and forgotten as Skye dusted kisses lower and lower down her chest.   


A sudden voice from the end of the hallway jerked them apart.

"Miss May, you're up for photos. Where are the other girls?"  


"I think they went to get something to eat," she replied sleepily. 

They heard a door close and both released a breath they were unaware they had been holding.

"We should probably -"

"Yeah, let's just -"

They fumbled awkwardly, trying to reassemble their outfits. Jemma was about to tighten her tie when Skye stopped her. She stepped closer, pulling down the collar of Jemma's shirt to reveal her collarbone. She pressed her lips against it, sucking insistently, making Jemma groan. When she stepped back, a red mark remained. 

 

“There," Skye said. "You’re mine.”

Yes,  Jemma thought.  I am yours.


End file.
